It is generally known to provide a paint roller on the end of a handle for use in applying paint to a surface that needs to be treated. Depending on what is desired for the finished surface and its intended use and/or location, the finished surface could be a smooth flat surface or a heavily textured surface. For example, sometimes it may be desirable for the ceilings and floors to have a more highly textured surface that provides a visual appearance that contains relatively greater depth and texture. To acquire a relatively greater depth and texture finish, traditionally a paint roller may be used that includes a relatively thinker nap which allows for the applied material, such as paint, to develop deeper contrasts and surface depth with desirable configurations. It is also generally known that it is possible to apply several coatings to obtain the desired relatively greater depth and texture finish. This technique, however, is generally used with paint that has a consistent and smooth texture and no suspended aggregate particles. In certain applications where a rough or heavily textured surface is desired, it is the experience of the inventor that traditional tools and methods simply will not result in a desired relatively greater depth and texture finish.
It may be desirable at times to provide a relatively thick textured surface on the floor of a facility, such as a manufacturing plant or similar operation, to improve the performance of the operation. This may be done by grinding or chemically etching the floor by mechanical means which results in a textured surface that people can walk on in a safe manor. However, this technique requires costly machinery and processes to be employed which can also be dirty and emit maybe even caustic fumes depending upon the finish that is being removed. It is also generally known to apply a coating material on a surface by first using a roller and applying a smooth coating material to the surface. While the coating material is still wet, aggregate is then located, by throwing, on the wet surface which allows the aggregate to be highly inconsistently mixed in and hardened as the coating material cures. The aggregate then becomes affixed to the substrate in the manor in which it was originally disbursed. A significant limitation this technique is that the aggregate may not be evenly disbursed on the floor which could result in some spaces not being treated with an aggregate. This process could result in areas to be exposed on the floor which do not have the desired amount of traction or consistent visual appearance.
Given the noted and other limitations of the generally known systems, there long remains a significant need to provide an improved process and/or apparatus that permits the application of a coating material that contains an aggregate material which can be evenly disbursed on a substrate, such as a wall or floor, and that will provide a relatively greater depth and texture finish. There further long remains a significant need to provide such an improved process and/or apparatus that will permit the application of such a coating material containing evenly disbursed aggregate wherein the material may be allowed to cure without further effort and still obtain an improved surface such as a floor having greater traction. There further long remains a significant need to provide such an apparatus and method that effectively minimizes costs and work efforts associated with applying the coating material to surfaces.